


The Reason You Suck

by JudoAly



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/pseuds/JudoAly
Summary: Vic lets everyone have it.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 25
Kudos: 29





	The Reason You Suck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never watching the show again, but I read the recap. Vic tells everyone how dumb this is. (They appointed a police chief to be fire chief who has no actual training. Right.)

"I'm going to go ahead and interrupt you here, Chief." Vic stepped out of the line up and looked at him. "You're not a fire chief. You think you're some type of fucking PR gigolo. You don't know shit about being fire chief and you'll get us all killed for publicity."

"I can't believe I have to listen to this bullshit. None of you knew Ripley; I did. Not even you Sullivan. 'Captain. 'You were nice to him for what the one week before he died?"

"He would be ashamed and embarrassed of all of you. Captain, you spent half of last year injured. You didn't notice Jack had PTSD. You only care about yourself and maybe screwing your lieutenant. You don't deserve to be a battalion chief. I don't know where the fuck Frankel went but it was someplace better than here."

"And Maya, Ripley respected you for being ambitious, but he would have kicked your sorry ass back to curb you pulled this shit. You were willing to destroy your team to get ahead. It is not what firefighters do. That is what skank ass bitches do. So obviously I'm confused about who I work with."

"Andy, you're not here but all of us are sick of your back and forth. You and Sullivan should have worked this shit out way before. I might have been engaged to the Chief, but I sure as fuck didn't bring it in to the station."

"Ripley - Lucas - cared about us doing our job. I loved the guy that cared about us being good and saving people's lives. He didn't care about stupid publicity because our job is to save people's lives. You want to appoint someone completely inappropriate for the fire department for stupid plot reasons and I know you're just going to risk our lives and throw them away. Oh, and Ben, that battlefield surgery is a stupid fucking idea. Do you think this is Beirut? You think this is Baghdad? It's freaking Seattle. People do not need surgery outside of the OR. It's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. So you can go shove this diversity shit up your ass because I quit. Have a nice day, Officer. Fuck this city, fuck Grey Sloan, and I'll never see Jackass Avery again."

Vic ripped off her name badge and tossed it on the ground. Travis thought about it for a second. He took off his badge and threw it on the ground too. "I'm not going to hang around for someone to throw my life away. I'm gay so there goes that diversity."

Dean tossed his badge on the ground too. "I ain't fucking waiting around for some stupid love triangle with someone from the hospital. My parents be more than happy to take me back." He asked his best friend. "Jack, you coming too? There's nothing here for you except women who date you and dump you. Surely somebody's got to be willing to marry you."

"Yeah, I heard Cleveland's nice this time of year. Later bitches."

**Author's Note:**

> Judo Aly's works will be moving someday soon to [carinaalyce.com](https://carinaalyce.com). Website still under construction.


End file.
